


Escale à Sinnoh

by AllenKune



Series: Nuzlock/Challenge Pokémon [1]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Friendships, Fakemon, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Mad Science, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon Experimentation, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le début d'une aventure et de nouvelle rencontre. Un rite d'inanition et surtout le début de l'âge adulte.Tara est une étudiante des sciences humains et pokémons dans un université Hoennièenne, la jeune femme décide de faire sa thèse sur les pokémons de Sinnoh. Mais les choses sont rarement aussi simple, et la soif de savoir risque de lui faire découvrir bien plus que la faune locale.
Series: Nuzlock/Challenge Pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021360
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis d'ordinaire plus à écrire des fanfictions ou mes propres histoires original mais je suis tomber en fin collègue sur les nuzlockes et les défis pokémons et je n'ai pas arrêté depuis d'en faire. J'ai toujours romancer ses aventures mais sur papier seulement sans oser les partager. Je me décide a enfin faire un nuzlocke et poster sa version romancé en ligne. Pour ceux pas fan de ça je continuerait toujours à écrire des fanfictions. ^^
> 
> Attention, il n'y aura jamais d'insert auteur dans mes histoires et donc pas non plus dans mes challenges des jeux pokémons.

L'air frais maritime se mêlait à celui de la terre, la terre ferme de Sinnoh tant espérer. Les curieux observaient sur le pont la région arriver lentement à eu. Tara observait fasciné la petite ville de Littorella sur le pont du bateau. La petite ville était déjà si différente de sa propre ville natale, avec ses bâtiments moderne et un laboratoire du célèbre professeur Sorbier. Les touristes observaient tous la petite ville approchée, l'excitation et l'aventure plantant dans l'air comme un doux parfum.

La jeune fille serrait dans ses mains son carnet de note, encore vierge de toutes résultats pour sa thèse à venir. Une thèse sur les pokémons de Sinnoh qui devrait lui offrir son diplôme et peut être commençait sa carrière de professeur pokémon, à moins qu'elle ne choisisse l'élevage. Tara en doutait mais elle ne pouvait niait qu'elle aimé les pokémons. Les choses n'étaient pas encore décidées. Son voyage la guidera sans aucun doute sur le bon chemin.

Respirant un bon coup, La brune sourit en sentant le vent agiter ses cheveux qu'elle se hâta d'attacher en une queue de cheval. Elle ne pouvait taire son excitation, et en tournant la tête vers son amie Tara vit la même soif de découverte.

**"Nous somme enfin arrivé."** Souffla Gwen en observant la plage de Littorella et les divers étourmis qui volaient dans le ciel.

**"C'est la dernière ligne droite vers le diplôme."** Répondit Tara. L'autre jeune fille ne pouvait qu'hochait la tête en sentant le poids de se voyage. Cela ne serait pas un simple voyage touristique. Loin de là. Un car les attendait pour les conduire à la grande ville de Féli-Cité pour qu'elles puissent commencer leur voyage universitaire. Chacune de leur coté, en quête des informations qu'elles recherchées afin de finir leur thèse et dernière étape de leur diplôme.

Leur voyage se résumera à de la marche, des observations et de la vie en pleine air. Les filles étaient bien équiper pour ça. Leur université des sciences humains et pokémons les avaient préparées à ça, comme les autres étudiants qui étaient partie, la majorité pour découvrir et approfondir leur connaissance sur une des zones magnifique d'Hoenn qui était selon la brune les plus belles choses du monde. Mais elle allait peut être en découvrir d'autre à Sinnoh. Tara se sentait prête en tout cas, avec son sac de voyage à coté d'elle dans le car et son tortipouss Magnolia pour lui tenir compagnie. Un pokémon rare à Hoenn que son père originaire de Sinnoh lui avait offert avant ses études.

Tara s'interrogea un instant sur sa tenue, espérant être assez couverte pour marcher dehors et passer sa nuit sur la route. Avec son pull à l'emblème de son université blanc cassé, une jupe brune et une paire de bottes bien chaude Tara espérait ne pas avoir de problème. Sinnoh semblait si froid, elle avait l'impression qu'Hoenn était Alola en comparaison.

De son coté Gwen n'était vêtu que d'un jean avec une veste coloré assez chaude. Son sac était beaucoup plus petit, presque un simple sac-à-dos. Tara se sentait assez banale face à elle et ses cheveux cours bleus claires, ses yeux noisettes vif et sa confiance en elle. Elle semblait être le héro parfait d'un film d'aventure ou d'un teen movi sympathique. Tara avait l'impression d'être l'ami banale voir la personne avec tellement peu de caractère qu'elle rejoint les force obscure. Heureusement Tara savait qu'elle ne serait pas du genre à trahir son ami ! La brune rougit en s'imaginant se tenir un instant au coté de Gwen pour toujours. Elles n'étaient qu'ami raisonna Tara.

Le trajet en car était la dernière occasion pour discuter de leurs projets, et de laisser les deux jeunes filles profité d'un peu de temps pour se reposer et s'habituer au climat. Laissant sa tête reposé sur l'épaule de Gwen, Tara observait le paysage défilé derrière les vitres berçait par le vrombissement du véhicule.

**"Tu pense commencer dans telle direction ?"** Questionna Gwen en jouant avec la queue de cheval de la jeune fille aux yeux dorées.

Tara réfléchit un instant. Elle hésitait mais la Mine Charbourg semblait le lieu parfait pour commençait ses recherches. Les habitants de Sinnoh avaient découvert divers fossiles de pokémons de la région dedans, cela l'aiderais sans aucun doute pour poser son introduction et découvrir un peu plus sur les pokémons de la région sur la route.

**"Je pense commençait par la Mine Charbourg. Tu sais qu'ils ont retrouvés des fossiles d'espèces disparut ainsi que d'autre pokémon qui vivait sur les terres de Sinnoh depuis des centaines d'année ?"**

**"Je pense que je vais plutôt tester ma chance dans le nord de la région. J'espère trouver des pokémons rares et gagner assez d'argent pour financer mon travail"** Avoua la jeune fille. Malheureusement leur recherche serait leur seul financement. Tara se préparait déjà à devoir trouver un petit job pour continuer son voyage ou a revendre ses photos et micro-films. Sa bourse ne survivrait jamais à un tel voyage sinon.

Un silence confortable se posa entre les deux jeunes femmes. La région était grande, elles ne se recroiserons peut être pas avant plusieurs jours ou semaine. C'était le début de la vie adulte, la vrais et pas celle qu'offrait le bête passage de 17 à 18 ans. En grandissant on voyait moins ses amis, et on s'en faisait de nouveau. Tara serra la main de son amie, acceptant difficilement que son voyage ne serait pas une expédition mais le début de bien plus, le début de sa carrière, le début d'une routine.

Le début d'une aventure et de nouvelle rencontre. 


	2. Chapter 2

La ville ne ressemblait à aucune ville de Kanto. Il y avait plusieurs maisons séparait par un chemin boueux, des bouches d'évacuation à peu partout et du monde marchant dans les rues avec leurs pokémons en rentrant de la mine qui semblait être la force de la ville avec son musée.

Quelques touristes se promenaient sur la grande rue de la ville, se dirigeant vers l'imposant musée blanc tandis que les locaux partaient avec le sourire vers un grand escalier menant dans les entrailles de la terre. La célèbre mine de Charbourg qui offrait la majorité de l'énergie à Sinnoh. Humain et pokémon œuvré main dans la main, surprenant les touristes des autres régions.

Tara se reposait dans sa chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche. Cela faisait du bien un peu d'eau chaude après avoir passé plusieurs jours à campé dehors et devoir se baigner dans les sources d'eau froide naturel.

Assise au bureau de la chambre qu'elle louer au centre pokémon, Tara relisait ses notes tandis que ses nouveaux pokémons se reposer. C'était parfais d'avoir des pokémons local pour mieux les comprendre, et c'était surtout nécessaire pour voyager dans les terres sauvages de la région.

Caressant la tête de son lixy poser sur la table, la jeune femme regardait fièrement ses résultats. Elle avait visité dans la journée le musée, remportant avec elle plusieurs photos et observation. C'était captivant le nombre de fossile que la mine avait ramenait à la surface. Plusieurs écriteaux dans les vitrines disaient même que c'était le champion local qui les avaient trouvés.

Il y avait des fossiles de tiplouf datant de plusieurs siècles voir plus, signes que le pokémon était l'un des premiers à arriver sur la région. La mine était selon les locaux tellement profond qu'elle est sous la mer et en vue des fossiles ramenait Tara n'en doutait pas. Tara ouvrait son ordinateur portable pour écrire toutes les légendes de ses photos prises au musée, relisant son carnet de notes pour écrire l'introduction de sa thèse.

Des fossiles de poissirène et magicarpe était exposés fièrement au début du musée, offrant une mise en scène intéressante sur les eaux de Sinnoh au millénaire derniers. Il était intéressant de voir que peu de pokémon avaient changé. Cela ferait une très bonne introduction.

Puis il y avait les fossiles moins anciens allant même à des ossement datant d'une poignée de siècles. Un crikzik fossilisé aux ossements de phanpy et donphan, Tara avait tout prit en photos et s'en servait comme introduction pour sa thèse. Enfin une thèse qui risquer d'être un véritable ouvrage! Tara imaginait déjà les perspective d'une chercheuse avec déjà un livre à son nom. Tara se prit un instant à rêvait de l'écriture de plusieurs livres, sur les anciens et future pokémons.

Mais cela n'était pas encore possible, pas sans travail. Tara notait avec attentions toutes ses observations. Elle n'aurait jamais fini tout ça en une nuit mais s'avançait ne ferait pas de mal et elle finirait le reste de son introduction sur la route vers sa prochaine destination : Floraville et ses champs de fleures qui devrais regorger de pokémon unique et rare.

Une dure journée l'attendait demain, comme celle d'avant. A peine était-elle debout que Tara s'habillait pour une journée à errer dans les mines en quête de pokémons, peut être même des pokémons rares qu'elle pourrait filmer. Cela serait parfais pour sa thèse et malheureusement financer son voyage. Tara espérait pouvoir trouver des financements aux risques de devoir stopper ses recherches dans la recherche d'un travail.

Même le centre pokémon finissait pas être cher pour deux nuits dans une chambre, et elle avait des vivres à acheter avant de partir. Tara espérait que Gwen s'en sortirait mieux qu'elle. La dure vit des chercheurs indépendant, Tara espérait que la vie futur serait plus simple en trouvant un labo ou une société pour financer ses voyages. A moins qu'elle ne devient éleveuse. Cela serait tout aussi fatiguant mais financièrement plus sur.

Poussait finalement par la fatigue, Tara se résigna à se coucher dans son lit, rejoignant ses pokémons déjà assoupie depuis longtemps. Quand le soleil se leva, la jeune femme se hâta de se préparait. Elle enfilait un pull chaud, la mine et les grottes n'était pas connu pour être un lieu chaud, avec un short et un leggings bleuâtre assortie. Elle vérifier que son appareille photos avait bien rechargé et elle était partie avec ses derniers snaks restant pour une journée de recherche.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une entrée, si possible assez naturel pour avoir une chance de trouver des pokémons sauvages et pas juste des mineurs au travail. Pas que cela ne serrait pas intéressant mais Tara recherchait des pokémons sauvages étudier la faune de Sinnoh. Elle ne faisait pas une thèse sur le lien entre humain et pokémon.

La chance lui sourit surement quand après deux longues heures à tourner autours de la mine, elle vit un petit passage barré par des poteaux et un panneau signalant que la zone était abandonnée.

Cela ressemblait à une vielle entré de mine, avec des poteaux de bois pour soutenir la terre et la roche et encore quelques vielles lanternent abandonnées. Heureusement Tara avait apporté sa lampe torche, et accompagnait de son lixy elle entrait en se glissant à travers les planches qui avait clôturé l'endroit

La mine était sombre, plus sombre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru mais elle avançait sans mal grâce au chemin qu'avait taillé les mineurs. A sa plus grande joie il y avait des traces de passages pokémons, et elle s'empressait de les prendre en photos même si pour ça elle devait allumer les lanternes les plus proches pour obtenir des photos de qualités.

La matinée sembla s'envoler en quelques instants, ponctués par le choix de rester sur le chemin principal qui devrais la menait à une grande salle qui servait autrefois de dépôt de trie et d'une sorte de pièce à vivre pour les mineurs qui venait faire leurs pauses déjeunée avec leurs pokémons.

Sa longue marche silencieuse ne fut arrêter que pour une rapide pause déjeuné qu'elle partagea avec ses trois pokémons qui semblait tout autant fascinés qu'elle par la grotte.

Le petit groupe croisa plusieurs nosferaptis surprit par la lumière soudaine de la lampe de Tara. La chercheuse en herbes réussit à prendre quelques clichés exploitables mais commencer à perdre espoir de croisé des pokémons plus impressionnant. Elle avait vue des traces de racaillous et de grolems, et une forme de pattes qui faisait penser à un pokémon reptilien comme une pré-évolution de tyranocif.

Mais pour le moment la jeune femme devais se contenté de quelques nosféraptis en espérant trouver mieux avant la fin d'après-midi. La mine semblait habitait, Tara n'avais peut-être qu'à marcher encore un peu ?

L'espoir disparut lentement alors que les heures s'écouler. Après avoir vue tant de vie dans les plaines, Tara n'aurais jamais cru devoir lutter pour voir des pokémons dans les grottes, enfin ici une vielles mines ! On avait pourtant découvert tant de fossiles entres ses bras rocheux, de la vie devait bien se cachait aussi dans ses tunnels !

Pourtant Tara fut contrainte d'abandonné. Peut être passera-t-elle une journée de plus à Charbourg.

Elle prenait une pause bien méritée avant de faire demi-tour quand elle entendit un bruit. Un bruit de roche mais comme si quelques choses marchait vers elle. Tara avait décidée d'allumer les lanternes autours d'elle avant de s'arrêter, pour voir peut être assez claire pour découvrir quelques choses mais cela semblait avoir attiré au contraire quelques choses de bien plus gros d'un nosferapti.

Se cachant rapidement derrière des poutres de bois avec son pokémon, Tara allumant bien vite son appareil photo pour filmer ça et observa à travers lui des ombres se rapprocher du tunnel principale. Les ombres n'étaient pas des formes connues, pas celles des pokémons des grottes. Tara ouvrit silencieusement la bouche en voyant deux petites formes courir devant elle, deux kranidos comme ceux qu'elle avait vue hier dans le musée de Charbourd.

Tara reconnaitrait entre mille la tête particulier du pokémon, cette bosse bleu avec ses pics sur une peau grise. Le plus surprenant était le charkos qui suivait les deux enfants. Ses pas lourds faisaient trembler le sol, ses griffes et ses dents brillant dans la lumière des lanternes. L'imposant pokémon s'arrêta un instant, observant le couloir étroit de la mine a la recherche de quelque chose, de Tara. La jeune fille sentie sa respiration s'arrêtait quand le pokémon fossile se tourna vers elle.

Il renifla l'air avant de suivre ses enfants et disparaitre dans les profondeurs de la mine vers le cœur de la terre. Tara resta muette, n'osant toucher à son appareille photo. Son carnet pesait étrangement lourd dans son sac mais en échangeant un regard avec son pokémon elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais le niveau de se défendre face à un ancien monstre. Elle n'avait pas le courage de poursuivre mais un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle devait partir mais avant elle prenait en photo les empreintes de pas et notait rapidement quelques informations.

Finalement la journée ne serait pas si mal pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. A son retour elle pourrait dormir fière d'elle et partir vers la suite de son aventure a la recherche de nouveau pokémons.

_**Mon Equipe** _

Magnolia Tortipouss Mâle

Earl Lixy Mâle

Brawn Etourmi Mâle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez les histoires dans un monde moyenâgeux ? Ceux avec de l'action mais surtout un univers rêveur frôlant avec la magie sous fond de romance? Suivez Leodegrance dans [ Le loup de la forêt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794821). Gravement blesser sur le champ de bataille, le jeune duc Leodegrance est sauvé miraculeusement par un ermite aveugle du nom d'Anzel accompagner par une étrange créature.


	3. Chapitre 3

Floraville était une petite ville étrange. Une ville recouverte de fleur et ponctué par de petites maisons humaines comme si un artiste les avaient déposés entre les parcs et les champs de fleures. Mais Tara n'était pas là pour ça, même si c'était agréable de se promenait dans la ville en compagnie de son boskara.

La jeune chercheuse était assez fière d'elle. Sa vidéo avait réussit à trouver preneur, plusieurs même. Ce n'était pas encore de l'argent gagné grâce à ses recherches et ses travaux mais ce n'était pas loin. Une fois sa thèse publiée, peut-être que des personnes l'engeront? Ses observations semblaient déjà prometteuses. Tara avait hâte de pouvoir travailler, peut être même de révolutionner la science ?

Mais en attendant Tara était là pour le prés de la ville. La légende disait que la ville était avant un lieu stérile avant qu'un habitant ne montre sa gratitude à la nature. Un pokémon était alors venu, et la colline s'était recouverte de fleurs. La légende disait qu'on pouvait encore croiser le pokémon dans le pré fleuri de la ville qui c'était baptisé en hommage aux fleures qui y avaient poussaient.

Tara n'espérait pas rencontrer se pokémon légendaire, mais une population unique de Sinnoh vivait en se lieu et Tara avait bien l'attention de les étudier. Ceribou, Chenipotte, et il paraissait même qu'on pouvait voir des populations de Tortipouss et ses évolutions.

Son introduction était finie, et son chapitre sur les pokémons cavernicoles était bien avancé pour le moment. Il se complèterait lors du reste de son voyage. Un nouveau chapitre était sur le point de commencé et Tara avait tellement hâte de pouvoir découvrir un peu plus de la faune local.

Elle finissait rapidement ses achats, se préparant à plusieurs jours de campement. C'était un peu risquer de passer autant de temps la-bas mais même au sein de Sinnoh la zone était peu connue du grand public. C'était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'avoir de belle images et vidéos. Tara n'aimait pas penser à l'argent, surtout pas dans un lieu aussi beau mais c'était la dure réalité des choses. La vie n'est pas gratuite comme disait son père quand elle était petite.

Tara savait qu'il fallait voyager de façon stratégique pour pouvoir faire sa thèse.

Le sac plein de provision, Tara quittait enfin la petite ville pour se dirigeait vers la forêt qui berçait son coté nord-ouest. Le près n'était pas loin, à seulement une dizaine de minutes de marche et malgré toutes les photos qu'elle avait put voir de l'endroit, Tara n'était pas prêt.

Les arbres se dégageaient soudainement du chemin, offrant une vie dégagé d'une immense clairière, non d'un immense champ de fleur. Cela semblait presque aussi grand que la ville, avec des fleures de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Toutes ses fleures avaient poussées naturellement ici ? Tara se rendait compte que c'était encore plus grand en voyant que la colline était fleurit même au-delà des rares arbres qui parsemait l'endroit et la petite rivière qui coulait dans le creux de la colline.

Tara plaça sa petite tente un peu plus loin, près de la forêt pour ne pas avoir a écrasé de fleurs en installant le camp. La jeune fille préparait le principal pour la journée et la nuit en compagnie de ses pokémons. Il valait mieux commencer les recherches tout de suite. Magnolia était fatiguer par la marche et gardait le camp avec son scarhino. Cela serait une journée en compagnie d'Earl sourit la jeune chercheuse en commençant ses recherches.

Observait, noté et observait de nouveau. Le programme était simple mais c'était se qu'aimer faire Tara. Observait, noté et comprenait les choses qui vous entours. La jeune fille était là de toutes manières pour plusieurs jours.

Le lieu était plein de vie une fois qu'on prenait le temps de voir les choses. Des apitrinis volaient dans les airs régulièrement, et Tara réussit à en photographier une femelle. Des ceribous marchaient caché sous les fleures, en compagnie de plusieurs chenipottes.

Les choses étaient calmes ici. Tara s'endormait le soir dans une tente berçait par les odeurs de fleurs, le lieu respirait la vie et ceux même la nuit. Son appareille photo avait eu des images intéressante en filmant un groupe de capumains. D'ailleurs Tara espérait gagner peut être assez d'argent pour investir dans une caméra et garder son appareil photo pour justement les photos. Après tout c'était à la base fait pour ça et convenait bien mieux à se genre d'utilisation. Avec un détecteur de mouvement Tara savais que de grands résultats l'attendait. Mais en attendant on faisait avec se qu'on avait se réconforta la jeune fille.

Les choses n'étaient sans doute pas incroyable mais Tara prenait tout en note, tout semblait si nouveau quand elle n'avait vue aucun de ses pokémons avant. Dans cet endroit magique tout semblait être sortie d'un rêve. Tara songea un instant à publier un livre photo de son voyage, cela pourrait sans doute être intéressant mais Gwen comptait déjà en faire un avec ses plus belles photos pour sa thèse.

En attendant Tara pouvait remplir son site de belle photos et de courtes vidéos mignonne qui lui rapporterait un peu. C'était loin d'un salaire mais si une journée de travail lui rapporté assez pour acheter pour deux jours de provisions cela tout se qu'attendait Tara. On ne savait pas se que le reste du voyage donnerait et mieux valait avoir des économies. Elle savait qu'elle aurait de moins en moins de temps pour se genre de chose.

Tara pouvait être fière de ses photos et ses vidéos qu'elle regardait avant de se couché sur son ordinateur portable. Immortaliser numériquement, un petit groupe de ceribous dormaient sous un arbre en compagnie d'un ceriflor. Un tortipouss avait été filmé en train de boire dans la rivière avant de courir vers ses frères et sœurs plus loin sous l'œil bienveillant d'un torterra. Sa plus belle photo était sans doute celle d'un roserade dans le champ de fleurs, jouant avec joliflor. Tara avait put aussi filme la scène et même si elle n'avait aucune valeur pour ses recherches, la jeune chercheuse avait été soufflé par cette rencontre.

Tara s'endormie cette nuit là contre son luxio le cœur plus léger, ses cahiers de notes remplies. Une petite semaine passa à se rythme, et alors que la jeune fille rangeait ses affaires elle reçu un appel matinal de Gwen qui la surprit. La conversation avait été simple, mais cela avait réchauffé le cœur de Tara de voir son amie inquiète pour elle.

Gwen lui avait rendez-vous à Voilaroc, lui promettant un chapitre passionnant sur les pokémons vivants dans les villes et auprès des humains. En plus elles pourront passer un peu de temps ensemble enfin, discuter un peu dans un lieu civilisé et voir l'avancement de leur travail. Tara rangeait ses affaires avec une certaine précipitation. Elle avait beaucoup de route à faire vers sa prochaine destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ! J'adore les défis sur les jeux pokémon et je ne peux m'empêchait de les romancer. Je pense me lançait pour de bon dans l'écriture de nuzlocke ou d'autre défis du même genre comme la monotype challenge ou faire le jeu avec un seul pokémon. N'hésitez pas partager votre avis la dessus !  
> En attendant je vous laisse avec deux autres histoires de ma patte ; [ Recueille d'Os ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458938) et [ Reflet Salé ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299443)


End file.
